I Chose You For A Reason
by soccermonkey413
Summary: (Sorry in advance for the terrible summary.) Genevieve keeps having strange dreams that she never remembers. Not to mention there's a temporary exchange student who's hitting on her. When Chase gets jealous, will Genevieve be able to make it through with her love life intact? This story is a semi-continuation/a part of my Subject G series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Lab Rats Short Story

I Chose You For A Reason

(This short story is dedicated to/inspired by mykindleisawesome)

Chapter 1 (Genevieve and Bree's P.O.V.)

**Genevieve**

_The trailer is rattling along the road as she and her twin sister Hazel sit inside it, bound and gagged. Genevieve takes a deep breath as Hazel nods at her. Closing her eyes, she focuses her pyro-kinesis on the engine, heating it to it's breaking point._

_With an earsplitting blast, the engine explodes, catching their ropes on fire. They let them burn, let them burn until the ropes are nothing but cinders. Ripping off their gags, they start to run. But they'd miscalculated, and a second, larger blast, throws them into the air, apart from one another._

_Genevieve hits the ground hard, struggling to move. Gasping in breaths, trying to reclaim the air that was knocked out of her. Wheezing, painful inhale. Rasping, breathless exhale. The dust is the worst, since it's everywhere. In her lungs, down her throat, in her eyes, up her nose, choking her. She couldn't see the dust was so thick, and her ear wouldn't stop ringing. She touched it, and when she pulled away her hand it came back bloody._

_She desperately pushed forward, through the dust and past the rubble, using her hands to guide her. Suddenly she tripped over something round and melted. Squinting, she was able to make out what used to be a tire. Turning forward, her hands touched cool metal, and Genevieve knew she'd reached the trailer. Heaving in breaths, she started calling for her sister, and heard a cry in response. Turning towards the noise, she fought her way over, coughing and calling just in time to see Hazel shoved in a sack. A strangled scream tore it's way out of her throat, a noise almost inhuman in it's desperation as she lunged for the sack, tears streaming down her face, cutting tracks through the mask of grime and dirt, trying to get to the sack before _he_ got them back, to get to her sister before they recaptured them._

_But before she could reach her, something hard came down on the back of her head, knocking her out._

_When she came to, she was in her cell again, in her creator's lair. _"Where is she?"_ Genevieve demanded as the man she hated with every fiber of her being came into view. _"Where's Hazel?"

_He frowned, as confusion flickered across his face before being replaced with annoying superiority. _"You mean you don't remember?" _He asked._

_She searched her mind for what had happened before she came here, but came up with only a black hole of nothing. _"Remember what?" _she snapped angrily._

_He gave a laugh, high, cold and mocking. _"I told you. Now that I have all the kinks worked out, I don't need her anymore. Her bionics were too dysfunctional. And you know what I do with dysfunctional weapons." _Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. _"No," _she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. He wouldn't. But she looked in his face, seeing only triumph, and collapsed in her grief. Her sister was gone, Hazel was dead and she was on her own._

_But as tears cut a path down her cheeks, she made a promise. Hazel's death would not go unpunished. She would escape him, she would grow stronger, and someday, she would come back to kill Douglas for what he had done._

"Genevieve! Genevieve wake up!" Her eyes snapped open to see Bree standing outside, banging on her capsule. "Come on, we're going to be late for school if you don't hurry." Suddenly Bree paused as Genevieve hastily wiped her eyes free of tears. "Are you OK?" her friend asked in concern.

Genevieve shrugged, struggling to remember the dream. "It was nothing, just a nightmare, I guess."

"About what?" Bree pressed.

"I don't remember," she admitted. "I'll be up in just a minute OK? Just let me change and brush my teeth."

Bree nodded, and sped back upstairs. Pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead, she struggled to remember the dream she'd had, before sighing in defeat and flipping the switch in her capsule to get dressed.

**Bree**

"You're _joking_," said Chase in disbelief. "The theme for the dance is the eighties? Why don't they just hire a rainbow to throw up on everyone and hire the world's worst speech coach to get us to talk right?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Come on, get excited! The eighties was supposed to be, like, the greatest decade in the world or something. Besides, you don't have to go if you don't want to. But I know Genevieve's excited." She said slyly, playing the girlfriend card.

Chase hesitated. "Maybe."

"Maybe what?" asked Genevieve coming up behind them.

**Genevieve**

Chase grinned, and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe I've got the best, most beautiful girlfriend in the world?" he teased.

Genevieve laughed as they headed over to their lockers. "I'm so excited for the dance. But Bree, we _need_ to go shopping for outfits since all of my clothes belong in _this_ decade.

"Sure, we can go to the mall tomorrow once I get off work," Bree offered.

Genevieve nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Excuse me, could you point me to my locker?" asked an unfamiliar voice with a light British accent.

Bree turned. "Sure, you're right over there," she said pointing.

"Thanks, but I was speaking to the beautiful girl next to you," he said flirtatiously.

Genevieve raised her eyebrows coldly, not responding. "Care to walk me over?" he asked as he swung his arm around her shoulders.

Pushing his arm off of her coolly, she spoke the magic words, hoping they'd make him shut up. "I have a boyfriend," she informed him.

But he simply laughed. "I don't see him."

"That's funny," said Chase as he walked up beside Genevieve. "Because I can see you just fine." Sliding an arm around her waist, he pulled her into his side.

The new guy gave him the once over and laughed. "Oh please. You expect me to believe that a guy like you got a girl like her?" he said derisively.

Genevieve stared at him in disgust. "You don't even know the first thing about me!"

"I know you're pretty." He said simply. "And I know that I like pretty. Wanna hang out?"

"I don't even know your name!" she said in exasperation.

"It's Dylan." He said snottily. "Wanna hang out now?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" snapped Genevieve angrily. "I. Have. A. _Boyfriend_. Now beat it!"

Shrugging, Dylan gave a, 'I'm-trying-way-too-hard-to-be-cute' smile, and walked towards his locker.

"What a jerk," said Chase irritably.

"Oh I don't know, he was kind of cute," said Genevieve slyly as she opened her locker.

"What?!" exclaimed Chase.

She laughed. "Oh relax, I'm just kidding!"

"Promise?" Chase insisted.

Genevieve smiled. "Chase. I promise, there is now way in heaven or earth, in this lifetime or any other that I would even _consider_, going out with him." Hooking her fingers into his collar, she pulled him in for a quick kiss, pressing her lips to his.

Pulling away, she flashed a smile before shutting her locker. "Better?"

He smiled. "Much."

"Good. Now come on, we're going to be late for homeroom."


	2. A QuickIMPORTANT Note

A Quick/_Important_ Note

Hey everyone! 

So quick note: I've gotten a complaint someone thinks that I've been making Genevieve too powerful. But don't worry, I have a reason for why I'm doing it, and no she won't be a, "Mary Sue," as they called her.

See, Genevieve (aka Subject G) is special for a reason. I know I'm giving her a lot of upgrades, but I have a reason, I promise. Douglas engineered Genevieve's chip to hold something specific, and he wanted to engineer her for a specific purpose, so she's sort of like bionic 2.0. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm overpowering her, but like I said: I have a plan, I promise! So yes, she's going to get a lot of abilities, and I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I need to make her powerful for reasons that will be hinted at late in book 2, and explained completely sometime in book 3.

Later!

-soccermonkey413


	3. Chapter 2

A Lab Rats Short Story

I Chose You For A Reason

Chapter 2 (Genevieve's P.O.V.)

"So are you doing anything later?" Genevieve resisted the urge to turn around and smack Dylan in the jaw as she sighed impatiently.

"Dylan. For the _last_ _time_, I have a boyfriend." She snapped irritably as she took out her chemistry textbook from her locker.

"I don't care," he said, stubborn as ever.

Slamming her locker shut in frustration, she whirled around to glare at him. "Look," she said through clenched teeth. "Get. Real. I am not interested. I wouldn't be interested if you were the hottest guy on the planet, I wouldn't care if you were the sweetest, smartest most perfect person on the planet. I like _Chase_, not you. Got it?"

"You say that now," he winked. "But I'll keep trying."

"Dylan-" Genevieve began in exasperation, but a voice cut her off.

"Glad to see you're having a nice conversation with _my_ girlfriend," said Chase heatedly as he came up behind them.

"Relax, dude. I was just offering to help Genevieve with a project of hers." Dylan replied with a smirk.

"You were not," Genevieve snapped.

He laughed and Genevieve resisted the urge to cover her ears. "Whatever. But hey, I'll keep trying. Like I said: I like pretty." And with that, Dylan walked off.

"He is such an- Ugh!" Genevieve punched the wall next to her locker. Hard.

"Relax, he'll be gone in about two weeks once he's transfers back to England," Chase soothed.

"Two weeks can't come soon enough," Genevieve muttered.

PAGE BREAK

"Come on. We're partners, we have to work together." Dylan insisted as he followed Genevieve to her locker after chemistry.

Genevieve was well aware they were lab partners, and was absolutely furious about it. But no amount of asking had changed the teacher's mind. They were stuck together. So she simply chose to ignore him.

"What if I came over to your house after school?" he suggested.

"I have a better idea," she said sweetly, trying to resist the urge to punch him in the jaw. Pulling out a piece of paper, she scribbled down a list, and handed it to him.

Dylan gave her a wink as he took it, but frowned as he read it. "Hypothesis, analysis, discussion," he shook his head in confusion. "What's this?"

"That," Genevieve explained slowly, as though talking to a three-year-old. "Is your half of the project. You will do your half, I will do mine. During lunch in two days, we will meet for fifteen minutes in the chemistry lab to make sure we've each started the work. Aside from that, we will not interact with each other. Understand?"

Dylan laughed snidely. "I love when you play hard to get."

Putting a hand behind her head, he pulled her into him and kissed her. She stood there too shocked to do anything until he pulled away, too stunned to notice the footsteps behind her. "See?" he said smirking. "I knew you liked me."

That did it. Pulling back her hand, she slapped him as hard as she could, her palm stinging as it whipped his cheek.

Giving a small cry of pain, Dylan was knocked backward. "If. You. _Ever_. Try that again," she said, slowly and threateningly. "I will punch you so hard you won't know left from right and up from down." Giving him a hard shove in the chest for good measure, she stomped away, her cheeks colored red from fury. Why was he so obsessed with her anyway? It's not like she was the prettiest girl in school, there were plenty of snotty blondes who seemed much more his type anyway. Dylan, aka, he-who-shall-not-be-named, needed to take a long walk. Preferably off of a short pier. Or jump off a bridge. Whichever was more painful.

"Why?" a voice behind her demanded. Rolling her eyes, Genevieve turned impatiently to face Dylan. "Why what? Why don't I like snotty, stuck-up rich kids?" she snapped.

"No, why don't you like me? I'm sure almost every other girl in this school wants to be my girlfriend, regardless of if they have a boyfriend or not. Why don't you?"

Genevieve stared at him in disgust. "You're a disgusting human being, you know that right?" she informed him. He shrugged and she sighed. "Dylan, I'm not interested for a multitude of reasons. Reason A, is what I have told you countless times. I have a _boyfriend_. Reason B, is because you don't know the first thing about me. You keep saying you want to date me because I'm pretty, and now I see it's because you want a trophy. You just said, 'every other girl in this school wants to be your girlfriend'. I'm apparently one of maybe five not into you. You want to go out with me just to prove you can get any girl you want. Chase likes me for _me_. And _that's_ why I won't go out with you. I don't want to date anyone who sees me as a trophy."

Dylan simply rolled his eyes. "Which is a simple way of saying I'm out of your league. Whatever. I can get any girl I want."

"Exactly," said Genevieve. "So go find a girl who's actually interested in you, instead of wasting your time over one who's not and never will be."

He laughed. "Whatever." Sticking his hands in his pockets, he walked away whistling.

Giving a sigh of relief that he appeared to be over her, she turned back to her locker. Opening it, she gave a smile as she saw the picture of her and Chase on the inside of her locker. It was one Bree had snapped for a photography class when they weren't looking. The camera had caught Genevieve in mid-laugh, as Chase tickled her. Giving a smile, she shoved her stuff in her locker and left for algebra.

PAGE BREAK

"Hey Chase," Genevieve said happily as she came up behind him in the hallway. She frowned in confusion as he ignored her, keeping his eyes glued to his trig textbook. "Chase?" she asked uncertainly, waving her hand in front of his face.

Chase still didn't respond. Finally, she snapped her fingers under his nose and he looked up in irritation. "What?" he asked in annoyance.

"What, can't say hi to my own boyfriend?" she asked, trying to keep her tone teasing, but she could feel the nervousness start to invade her head. Why was he acting this way?

"Well, it depends. Are you sure I'm your boyfriend? You seemed very interested in Dylan earlier," he remarked snidely.

Genevieve stared after him blankly as he marched across the hall to his locker. Shaking off her confusion, she quickly walked after him. "Chase wait. What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he began coolly as he shoved his books into his locker angrily, "But normally when you're dating someone you don't kiss other people correct?"

She stared at him, not understanding, and then it clicked. The footsteps. Chase must have seen when Dylan kissed her, and missed what happened afterwards, when she slapped him. "Chase, I can explain-" she began desperately, but he cut her off with a cold wave of his hand.

"Just save it," he said in disappointment, hurt lying in every line of his face as he shut his locker and walked away. Genevieve tried to call out to him, but her mouth wouldn't seem to open, and so she just stood watching, unable to comprehend how their relationship had so quickly become such a mess.


	4. Sorry About The Wait!

Sorry About The Wait!

Hey guys. I'd just like to apologize for the gap that was in between chapters 1 and 2. I do try to update as quickly as possible, but sometimes it's hard for me to get the words to flow the way I want, and sometimes I feel like I want to put it in a different P.O.V. and have to change the chapter. So thanks for being patient and sticking by me! Once this story's done, I'll immediately start on Tracking Her Down, I swear!

Also, quick request. For those of you who didn't see it on Chasing the Cure, my story And Then There Were Four got nominated for best Chase/OC story on the Lab Rats Award Show! If you guys could please, please, _please_ vote for me, I'd really appreciate it. Check out the Chasing the Cure update for more info.

So thanks again everyone, y'all rock! Mwah! Kisses!

-soccermonkey413


	5. Chapter 3 (It's here!)

A Lab Rats Short Story

I Chose You For A Reason

Chapter 3 (Genevieve and Chase's P.O.V.)

**(SONG IS EVERYTIME WE TOUCH BY CASSANDRA)**

**Genevieve**

"So what's up with you and Chase?" Bree demanded.

"Nothing, why? Your life so boring you have to butt in on mine?" Genevieve snapped.

Bree gave a sigh of impatience. "Well I'm sorry, but one day you're dating my younger brother, you two are fine even though he wants to rip Dylan's head off, and then next thing I know, you guys haven't spoken in about three days. Not to mention you were really excited about the dance, and now you're not."

Genevieve swallowed away a bitter taste in her mouth. She wanted to talk to Chase but something was holding her back. So she simply sighed, and explained the entire ordeal to Bree. How Dylan had refused to take a hint, eventually kissing her, how Chase had seen and refused to give her a chance to explain.

"I'm sorry Genevieve, but Chase is hurt." Bree started. "I mean, he's not exactly the cutest person on the planet. Or the strongest. Or the nicest. Or the most fun. Or the-"

"I get it!" Genevieve snapped. "But what you don't seem to realize, is that while you may not like him since he's your brother and you take every opportunity to tease him, I actually _like_ Chase."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Look Genevieve, you're my best friend but don't you think you could just get over it?"

If looks could kill, Bree would've died on the spot. "Bree, I want to talk to him, I just don't know how I guess. I've put if off for a few days since I'm worried he won't believe me. We just avoid each other at home and we never talk at school or in homeroom, even though we sit next to each other."

Bree opened her mouth, but then Genevieve sighed in relief as instead of talking, she simply walked away. As much as she appreciated the company, right now Genevieve just wanted to be alone.

**Chase**

"Chase!" Bree called as he looked through his trigonometry notes for the quiz next period.

He turned around. "What's up Bree?"

Whatever Chase had been expecting her to say was not what came out of her mouth next. "Genevieve didn't kiss Dylan, he kissed her."

He stared at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked finally.

Chase listened as Bree explained how Dylan had been the one to kiss Genevieve, how she'd finally convinced him to knock it off and had tried to talk to him at first but didn't know how. "She doesn't even know I'm telling you this, so please just talk to her. She's miserable," Bree pleaded.

Chase felt terrible. He should've let her explain. But he couldn't change the past, he just had to find her as soon as he could. He jumped up, intending to go find her, but at that minute the bell rang and he groaned in frustration. Time for class.

"I'll find her later," he promised Bree. She nodded, satisfied, and he darted off to class.

PAGE BREAK

"Genevieve! Hey Genevieve!" They hadn't spoken in a few days, so he was relieved when she stopped and waited. He ducked in front of her, fumbling for the right words to say. "I know you didn't kiss Dylan," he started, but she cut him off with a sigh.

"Bree talked to you didn't she?"

Chase nodded uncertainly. He was good with computers, but girls? Forget it. He had no idea what he should say. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to explain but," 

"Just forget it Chase. I can see how you'd get the wrong impression," she interrupted.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "So we're good now?"

But she shook her head, and he felt himself crumbling into tiny pieces. "What do you mean?"

Genevieve sighed, and met his eyes for the first time in the conversation. "Chase, you didn't trust me. The second you thought I had a thing for Dylan, you immediately jumped to the worst possible conclusion. I thought you had more faith in me than that." She took a deep breath, her eyes full of regret. "I don't know if I can be with someone who doesn't trust me."

Chase swallowed, afraid to ask. But he had to. "So… what now? Is that it between us? Are we over?"

But Genevieve just shook her head sadly, as she softly replied, "I don't know."

PAGE BREAK

"Is everyone ready?" Chase asked, doing a last check that all Adam's, Bree's, Leo's and his friends had signs as they stood waiting in the parking lot. They all nodded, grinning. Well, some of them did. The others were chatting. Chase sighed. He was a nervous wreck. He'd talked to Bree about what he could do, and she'd suggested asking Genevieve out to the dance. He'd complained that he hated dances, but Bree had told him that was the point. Genevieve knew Chase hated dances, and if he asked her to the school one, she'd see that he was willing to make a sacrifice for her.

"They're coming!" Leo called out, running over and grabbing a sign. Chase took a deep breath. Bree was bringing Genevieve out. Moment of truth.

**Genevieve**

"Just come on, I promise you'll like it," Bree insisted as she tugged Genevieve along behind her.

Genevieve forced a laugh as she jogged behind her friend. Bree claimed there was a surprise waiting in the parking lot, but what with the way things stood between her and Chase, she found it hard to get excited.

"OK, you ready? Close your eyes," Bree instructed as they paused outside the doors. Genevieve suppressed a sigh, but shut her eyes. "No peeking," she demanded, and with that, Genevieve felt herself being guided, and nervously stepped, hoping Bree would remember she couldn't see.

They walked what felt like a few yards before Bree stopped. "OK, open your eyes!" Nervously, Genevieve opened her eyes and her mouth literally fell open in shock. Standing in front of her were at least sixty kids, almost all of them holding signs. Some said 'Genevieve + Chase = Prom', or signs made to look like playing cards that said, 'You're My Ace of Hearts', and a few even had a shovel drawn on and the words, 'I Dig You!'. Genevieve stood there in shock as she saw, standing right in the middle of it, Chase. He was holding a sign of his own and she covered her mouth as she read the words, 'Will You Go To The Dance With Me?'.

Genevieve stared in amazement at what he'd done, overwhelmed before she ran forward. He stepped up to meet her, and everyone cheered as she leapt into his arms. She laughed as Chase picked her up and spun her around. "Yes," Genevieve whispered into his ear, laughing. "Of course I'll go to the dance with you Chase."

PAGE BREAK

"Oh my gosh. Genevieve, you look _amazing_!" Bree declared. Genevieve laughed. With Bree's help, she'd put together an eighties style outfit, consisting of a paint splattered off the shoulder black top, a hot pink tutu-like skirt with fishnet leggings, fingerless fishnet gloves and hot pink heels. To complete the look, she'd added a number of multi-colored bracelets. Not to mention Bree had literally wrestled her into a salon to get attachable teal extensions for her hair.

"You look better," Genevieve insisted. "Mine's all black and pink, yours is so much more colorful." Bree's outfit was made of a blue shirt that hung off one shoulder with a face blowing a kiss on it, a pink and black flounced skirt, teal leggings with the word 'Love' written over and over again in black, red high tops, a pink leopard-skinned belt, a pink fishnet fingerless glove on her right hand and white rimmed sunglasses perched on top of curled hair.

But she simply rolled her eyes. "Please, I look like rainbow vomit."

Genevieve laughed. "It's an eighties dance genius. We _all_ look like rainbow vomit!"

"Are you guys done yet?" Leo called down.

Genevieve glanced at the clock and realized she and Bree had been in the lab getting ready for about thirty minutes. "Come on Bree, we're going to be late."

**Chase**

The girls hopped out of the elevator chatting, and Chase's eyes immediately locked on Genevieve. She looked beautiful, and her eighties outfit was totally authentic.

"Come on guys, lets go!" Adam complained. "I want to smuggle out a punch bowl, and to do that I have to hide it before all the teachers drain it."

"Yeah, and I need to pick up Janelle. She's actually looking at me again!" said Leo happily. Genevieve raised a skeptical eyebrow and Leo rolled his eyes. "OK fine, she's glaring at me but the point is, eye contact is eye contact!"

Laughing, they all hopped into the car and Adam drove them to school.

PAGE BREAK

They walked in and Bree immediately took off as she spotted Owen, Leo made a beeline for Janelle and Adam headed off to the punch bowl, leaving Chase alone with Genevieve. At first he was nervous, but she seemed to have forgiven him, tugging him onto the dance floor laughing. Of course, there was that minor detail that Chase didn't know the first thing about dancing. With a smile, Genevieve grabbed his hands and they started dancing. Chase grinned. He was actually glad he'd come to the stupid dance.

**Genevieve**

People screamed as with a crackle, the sound system shorted out. An empty punch bowl was rattling on its side and Genevieve scowled. Obviously Adam had been trying to hide his punch bowl. _Great spot for it Adam_, she thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

The DJ picked up a mic. "Alright guys, looks like we'll have to head home a bit earlier than expected." The students all moaned and the guy held up his hands in surrender. "Well what do you want me to do? I can try and fix the sound system, but you'd have to wait a while."

"Open mic!" someone called. People started nodding and murmuring in agreement.

"Alright, you guys wanna have a little open mic action?" the DJ asked. The crowd gave shouts of approval. "OK then. So who wants to come up and take a spin on it?"

People shuffled nervously, no one willing to volunteer. "Genevieve does!" Bree called. Genevieve angrily whipped her head around to glare at Bree.

"I see we have a taker! And where is Genevieve?" he called out. Students cheered and started pushing her forward as she protested. "Guys, I really don't want to, no guys!" But it didn't matter. Next thing she knew, she was up on stage with the DJ handing her the mic.

"We can still do instrumentals," he told her, "So what song will it be?"

Biting her lip, she considered and then asked him for the song she wanted. Nodding, he cranked the volume before hopping off to start working on the stereo. Fixing the mic in its stand, she took a deep breath as the music started up, and then started to sing.

"_I still hear, your voice, when, you sleep next to me._

_I still feel, your touch, in my-y, dreams…_

_Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why,_

_Without you, it's hard to, sur-vi-ive!"_

The crowd started cheering as she went into the chorus. Genevieve smiled, gaining confidence.

"'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly-y!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last!_

_Need you by my side…_

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky-y!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow,_

_I can't let you go,_

_Need you by my side…"_

The students were all laughing and dancing, and Chase stood in the background giving her a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, the last of her nerves vanished and she took the mic out of the stand and started the second verse.

"_Your arms are, my castle, your heart is my sky-y-y,_

_They wipe away tears, that I cry…"_

Smiling she looked at Chase and sang the next part right to him.

"_The good and, the bad times, we've been through them all,_

_You make me rise, when I, fa-aa-all!_

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly-y!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last!_

_Need you by my side…_

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky-y!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow,_

_I can't let you go,_

_Need you by my side…"_

The students were cheering and dancing and shouting. Up on the stage, she danced right along with them, clapping every other beat until the entire gym was clapping along with her as she started the chorus one last time.

"'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly-y!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last!_

_Need you by my side…_

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky-y!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow,_

_I can't let you go,_

_Need you by my side…"_

The music faded into the background and everyone cheered as the song ended. Smiling so much her cheeks hurt, people started throwing out requests. Waiting for the DJ to finish, she sang about five more songs per request. As she finished up _Don't Stop Believing_, by the Journey, the DJ hopped up. Relieved to be done, yet somehow sad it was over, she handed him the mic back.

"Alright how about that?" He called out. The students all cheered and Genevieve couldn't help it. She gave a little bow. "Let's give it up one more time for Ms. Genevieve!" People shouted out approval from all corners of the gym as she went down the stairs.

"OK then, after all that speed, just to make sure we don't short-circuit again we're gonna slow things down a bit, OK y'all?" The DJ announced. "So find that special someone and pull them close! If not, stand awkwardly by the side with the snacks and wish you had a date."

The music started up, a nice slow instrumental as Genevieve wove her way through the crowd to where Chase had been standing.

Grinning, he pulled her in for a quick kiss on the cheek. "That was amazing Genevieve. Since when can you sing like that?"

"Since forever, I guess," she replied.

"Well why haven't I ever heard you before?" Chase questioned.

"You never asked," she replied with a smirk.

He laughed. "Fair enough." He held out a hand. "Care to dance?"

She smiled and took his hand, heading out to the dance floor. She put her hands on his shoulders and got a little thrill as he placed hers on her hips, and they slowly started circling on the spot. "Not bad for a guy who hates dances," she quipped after a while.

He shrugged it away. "Bree made me help her practice for her first dance with Owen. I could slow dance in my sleep the number of times she made me be her partner," Chase explained.

Genevieve laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You know," he whispered a minute later, "I really liked that first song you sang. Thinking of anyone special when you chose it?" he teased.

"Sure was," she said smirking. "Dylan."

"What?" He demanded, but she quickly shushed him, laughing.

"Relax, I'm kidding. I was thinking about you," she said shyly, laying her head back on his shoulder. They circled that way until the song ended, transitioning into a faster one.

Grabbing her hand, Chase tugged her outside the gym and school.

"So were you really thinking about Dylan?" Chase asked nervously.

But she simply laughed. "Of course not. I was thinking about you," she answered. "I chose you for a reason after all."

A smile crept onto his face. "I was hoping that would be your answer," he whispered.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" she teased.

"Because that way I can do this," he answered, and before she could react, he ducked his lips down to hers and kissed her, kissed her in a way that took her breath away. Winding her fingers through his hair, she kissed him back just as deeply, thanking her lucky stars to be able to do it again, wondering how she ever thought she could go without it.

When they finally broke away, she saw he was smiling. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said quietly. "It's just that," he paused and took a deep breath. "I'd been wondering if I'd ever be able to do that again." Genevieve smiled, and gave him one more quick kiss, soft and sweet. Sitting on the bench behind them, Chase pulled her onto his lap and they kissed again, barely pausing for breath, his hands on her hips, pulling her into him, her hand on his cheek and chest as they kissed like desperate people, kissed like it was the last thing they'd ever do.


	6. So Here's The Deal

So Here's The Deal:

For Tracking Her Down, I am almost finished with the outline, about halfway done. I'm sorry, I'll have chapter 1 out by the end of the week though, I swear it! (Don't you trust me? No? That's smart, you'll live longer;))

I will be posting frequent updates on this story, and here's a little 'teaser' just to keep you interested in book 2. The dreams come into play, why Genevieve is so powerful gets revealed, Hazel starts to play a major part (because yes they find her), and here's the biggie: I don't know if anyone's noticed, but Genevieve has never said the words, "I love you," to Chase or anyone else. Anyone notice? No? Well then go back and look! Look! Just kidding, you don't have to look because I just told you. Moving on: so we find out why Genevieve can't say the words, "I love you", and eventually she does.

Now here's a thanks:

First off, let me just say that if I thanked everyone who had supported me then this thing would be like twenty pages and ten thousand words long and you'd get bored to death reading it, so I'm just picking a few.

xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx: the reviewer who gave me the inspiration I needed for my first short story, Chasing the Cure.

mykindleisawesome: if had a nickel for every time you'd reviewed and every time it was positive, (100%) I'd be rich! JK, but I could buy a candy bar;). They also inspired the short story you are currently reading, "I Chose You For A Reason", and helped me come up with the title for book 2 of Subject G: Tracking Her Down.

GirlYouDon'tKnow: who really convinced me that I was doing a good job with my story with her amazingly kind comment

AllAmericanSlurp: for never failing to review on chapters, and demanding that I post chapter 3 as soon as I could. I believe their exact words were along the lines of, 'GIMME GIMME GIMME!' ;).

And every single other person who has reviewed or inspired me. I know there are more of you, but if I named everyone I would bore the readers to death.

So to recap:

Tracking Her Down outline is almost finished, chapter 1 will be out by the end of this week.

It contains some major revealers.

A great thank you once again to all my supporters! You guys are 'the bomb dot com'! Love y'all!

-soccermonkey413


	7. Tracking Her Down: PrologueUpdate!

Tracking Her Down: Update and Release Date

Hey y'all! So this is my last posting on I Chose You For A Reason. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Now, to business (insert groan here).

Tracking Her Down prologue will be released later today, so check again in about ten minutes and I guarantee it will be up! The prologue is important by the way, so don't just skip it. Yeah you. The person reading this update. I'm talking to you. READ THE PROLOGUE. Read it. READ IT! AHHHHH! Oh you'll read it? OK, good. Yeah! The world is at peace!

Now onto the summary (insert ominous/dramatic music here): dun, dun, duh, dun!

_Plagued by nightmares and consumed by guilt, Genevieve desperately searches the globe for her twin sister Hazel, intent on finding her. But all actions have consequences, and some are deadlier than others. An unexpected backlash of her relentless searching leads her to discover a long-hidden truth about her creation. Will her friends be able to save her from Douglas? From herself?_

So yeah. Sorry if it's dramatic. Let me know if my summaries are getting better! Also: more good news! Chapter 1 will, with a little bit of luck ;), be posted by tomorrow! Yeah! Enjoy!

Now go and do something random! Love y'all!

Mwah! Kisses! Cookies! (You gotta love the cookies!)

-soccermonkey413


End file.
